Kakashi's Betryal
by Ciotog
Summary: A slightly disturbing story abouy Kakashi having to betray his deepest beliefs while on an all important mission. Rated M for character death, violence, and mild language.


Kakashi's Hardest Mission

Kakashi's Hardest Mission

By Ciotog

(Character death, violence, mild swearing. You have been warned.)

The storm that battered the Village Hidden in the Leaves was the biggest since the Second Hokage. The thunder crashed, shaking the very foundation of the village. Lightning threatened to obliterate a house with every flash. Raging winds blew the rain almost completely sideways. Despite this Kakashi was crouched on the roof of the highest building in the village. Staring down, he looked over the city thinking how fitting it all was. A giant storm hits the village only hours after being assigned this mission. A mission that was to bring safety to the village, but would be almost impossible to complete. Not because it would be hard physically, but mentally. Sighing he stood up and fighting the wind he leapt from building to building till he arrived at the Hokage's office.

Slipping inside a window he hurried to her office, leaving a trail of water on the carpet. Without knocking he slowly opened the door and walked in. Tsunade looked up from her desk. Despite the late hour she was still here. She did not appear surprised that Kakashi was here and seemed to have forgotten their meeting earlier in the day.

''Yes Kakashi?''

''Are you absolutely certain this must be done?''

She sighed. ''Yes. Believe me; I have lost enough sleep over this. For the good of the village it must be done.''

''And must I be the one to do it?''

Tsunade got up and put an arm around Kakashi's shoulders. ''You are the only one who can do it. You know that.''

''I know.''

''I could assign you some help….''

''No, no. No point in dragging someone else into it.''

''Remember Kakashi, it is for the village.''

Kakashi shrugged off her arm and walked towards the door. Over his shoulder he said, ''Sometimes I wish the village didn't ask so much.''

Outside of the building Kakashi struggled through the storm till he arrived at his own house. He went inside and went to his room. Ignoring his bed he sat in a chair. There would be no sleep tonight. Sitting in the dark he was haunted by the thoughts racing in his mind. Kakashi had never worried about right from wrong. What was good for the village was always right. He had never worried about hell either, since killing others had been part of the job. Yet even though this mission was right for the village, he wondered if he wasn't damming his own soul. The rest of the night Kakashi drowned in memories and thoughts.

Dawn found Kakashi sitting in a tree at the practice site. He watched the sun rising. The sky was red and orange. How fitting for the sky to reflect what he was about to do. The minutes crept by, with Kakashi sitting in absolute silence. 

Even when his team arrived. 

Even when Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura began to chat with each other and wonder where he was.

Kakashi sat there thinking I can't do this. Still his body readied for the jump, uncovered his Sharingan Eye, and began to charge his Lightning Blade. His thoughts changed as he leapt from the tree, flashing back… to the Hokage's office just yesterday. 

''Dam you, Tsunade! Are you crazy?'' For once Kakashi's face showed his emotions. 

''It has to be done.'' The Hokage sat behind her desk with a face like stone.

''They are just kids. In fact they are the three most promising ninjas I have seen in years.''

''Are they? We know Sasuke is planning to go to Orochimaru. We both know what that will lead to. Naruto has the nine-tailed fox inside him. The Akatsuki want the fox badly. If they get it our village is doomed. If Naruto is killed so is the fox and the village is safe.''

''What about Sakura?''

''Unfortunately she is too close to Naruto and Sasuke. She might think like them and could be a threat.''

''I am a ninja, not a butcher!''

''A ninja of the Leaf Village!'' The Hokage's face betrayed her rage. ''And as such you will do your mission or be arrested as a traitor.''

With a roar Kakashi turned and slammed a fist through the wall. As he stood there panting, fighting his emotions the Hokage forced a scroll into his other hand. In a voice like ice she said.

''You have your mission. Now go.''…

Kakashi came back to reality as his feet hit the ground. Time slowed as he raced forward, ignoring the shouts of surprise coming from his team. Before any of them could react he drove his charged hand through Sasuke's heart, killing him instantly. He didn't here Sakura's scream of terror or Naruto's roar of anger. All Kakashi could think about is when he taught this move to Sasuke. How proud Sasuke had been to learn such an advanced technique!

Almost on instinct Kakashi pulled his hand out of Sasuke and turned, hurling a bunch of knives at Naruto. Naruto was caught by surprise and took the impact of the knives in his chest. He to fell. Kakashi's mind could see Naruto from the time they had manged to take his bells from him and thus past his test. Sasuke's body had barley hit the ground.

Now came the hard part. Still feeling like he was in slow motion Kakashi raced over to Sakura. She was standing completely still in shock and made no move to defend herself. Kakashi launched himself into a mighty flying kick and slammed into Sakura's head. Her neck snapped and she sunk to the ground. Kakashi landed in a crouch, his back to the bodies. He sat there silently sobbing. In less than a minute he had killed three of his best friends and pupils. Memories filled his mind. The Chunin Exams, all the days of training, Sakura's smile, Naruto's perpetual happiness, Sasuke's smirk. 

Time seemed to resume its normal flow, though Kakashi didn't notice. Ninjas came by and removed the bodies. The Hokage came and tried to talk to him. He noticed none of it. 

By sundown he had manged to pull himself together enough to stumble home. The few people who saw him said nothing to him. What was there to say? Kakashi found a small box in front of the house with a note attached. Ignoring it he went inside and tried to sleep.

When he arose the next morning he seemed to be his normal self. He ate the same breakfast, ignoring the sounds of a distant funeral. Remembering the box he went outside and grabbed it. Returning to his kitchen table he read the note.

Kakashi,

I thought you might want these. I am sorry you had to do this.

Tsunade

Kakashi opened the box slowly. One glance of it's contents made him tear up again. 

Inside were three leaf village headbands. 


End file.
